Hurting
by Fairchildjace
Summary: Caroline's life went to hell since she recovered her humanity; her best friend is in a coma; the man she sees as a brother claimed to love her not in a sisterly way. And when she is sent on a mission to get answers on how deafet a new threat, she finds the one who promised her eternity all flirty with another blonde. NO BABY PLOT!
1. Chapter 1: Fever inside me

_**Heyyyy guys,,**_

 _ **Before tou guys go on reading there are a few things I have to tell and explain.**_

 _ **1) This is my first fanfic in 4 years and this is my first fanfic in english (so please forgive me any mistakes)**_

 _ **2)It takes place after season 6, the only difference is that Stefan declared his love to our babie vampire but she does NOT fell the same way. The originials has Freya but none of the baby plot, don't worry I pretend to explain everything that happened in NOLA later.**_

 _ **enjoooooooooooy**_

* * *

 ** _I was as pure as a river_**  
 ** _But now I think I'm possessed_**  
 ** _You put a fever inside me_**  
 ** _And I've been cold since you left_**

 _- Haunting, Halsey_

* * *

That was definitely not what Caroline expected when she decided to come and check on the original hybrid. Of course she never thought he would spend eternity waiting for her without companion of any other woman, but she never imagined he would find fun somewhere else so soon, especially with a girl who looked exactly like her. The girl did not only looked exactly like her, but it seemed it was an improved version of Caroline, she was strong, determined and without insecurities, as it seemed. And she was loved by all the Mikaelsons…

Caroline did not come to New Orleans because she was willing to admit that she might have missed the original ass, or that she was pretty sure she was in love with him – the with part she wasn't so sure anymore, she could say that she had fallen in love for him, or that she had only fallen, say that Klaus loved her wasn't right anymore – Caroline came to this freaking amazing city to warn the original family about the heretics and gather any information they had. She was in a mission and could not lose focus.

When she was wondering around the city looking for any clue where the originals could be she saw him with Cami, the better her version. They were not kissing or doing anything related but she could see the tension between them, and she saw in Klaus the same expression he had when he was around her back in Mystic Falls. Of course his attention was only in the blonde he was speaking, as you would imagine. Caroline did not stick to hear the conversation or watch them like a creepy stalker – which she was not! Klaus was the stalker! – She instead ran before the hybrid noticed her and entered the first bar she saw.

Here she was, drinking a cheap bottle of bourbon -which she found out; it was the best drink for heartbreak by watching the Salvatore's and their Elena drama-. Caroline was in the bar for almost 3 hours, and yet she could not forget the scene she had seen. Her head was still working on a million of scenarios and screaming how stupid she was, it was like that damn bourbon was not having the effect she expected.

The blonde had come to the conclusion that she would only see the originals the next day; she was in no condition to face Klaus. Caroline was really pissed with herself, hadn't she said that she was too smart to be seduced by him? When had she allowed him to get so much under her skin? She had never felt what she was feeling at that moment for any of her exboyfriends - not even Tyler, which only made her even more pathetic because she was only a thing for him. A shallow girl from a small town, she was easy to forget, easy to move on. This if he even had something to move on from, he probably had never felt a thing more than lust for Caroline. Or wort he was only trying to manipulate her to get to her friends.

He never loved her. Klaus never loved her. He was only using her, and that made her furious and sad at the same time, really sad, miserable sad. And before she could notice she was crying.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked a different voice then when she came in. The bartender had changed and she hadn't noticed. Caroline knew it was a woman because of the voice, but she hadn't the force to lift her face. "Whoever he is, he is not worth it" the woman continued. The girl was being kind and the vampire could not be rude, so she looked up to her. Caroline froze when she recognized the face. It was Cami, the girl she saw with Klaus.

After a little fight inside she came to the conclusion it was not the girls fault that the hybrid was a womanizer/psychopath who liked to manipulate people. "He is definitely not worth it! But can make me think he is more than worth it!" Caroline stated.

"I know the type" - of course she knew, it was the same type – " He come with nice words, opens up to you, makes you think he can actually feel something-"

"And then he goes all homicidal against your friends" the vampire said matter of factly. "Oh and last not forget all the promises, all the trouble he goes to make you think he actually means it! But you are nothing more than a nice fuck. And then you are back on your old self, the one you tried so hard to run from. But of course that also can be blamed on your best friend – who now decided has feelings for you, after crying about your friend/sister for years! – And last not forget how his brother is your abuser! Oh and there is the other thing: how you are always fucking collateral damage, and you are ALWAYS the second choice" she blurred out of nowhere.

"Well it seems someone has quite a story" the blonde said pouring more drink on Caroline's cup. "Lucky you the bar is empty and I like hearing stories, that's my job"

Caroline wasn't drunk enough to talk to the woman about her mixed feelings for the same human being as Cami, especially now that she seen that the girl had those same feelings. "Okay well it all started because of Katherine fucking Pierce, the bitch ran and ruined all over lives basically." Damn she didn't know if the girl knew about vampires, how was she going to tell the story now?

So Caroline continued her story without the supernatural stuff on – not an easy job- "That woman ran and brought some bad people to my town after her, and after my friend – who by the way was innocent in all this – and then our lives became a living hell. People got hurt, people ran, people changed, and people died."

"What happened to the woman? Her name was Katherine, right?" Cami asked truly interested.

"She died in the most pathetic way. You know after the legend that it was Katherine Pierce you would expect that it would take more than age and a blaze to take her down. She made so many miserable, her daughter, the people she loved, and the people she hated. But the person she made suffer the most was herself." Katherine was a horrible person but her life made she became that way. Caroline liked to think how the young Katerina might had been, was she like Elena kind and loyal? Or she was always this cruel bitch who tried not to care? Of course Caroline came to realize that Katherine Pierce did not cared so she could survive, it was easier that way. How could she live with herself knowing how badly injured the people near her got? Just like Elena. Everyone near her dear friend used to get pretty bad hurt, take Caroline as a great example, and she knew that it killed her friend inside and how much she hated that and wanted to end it.

"But how is that related to the guy from earlier?" Cami asked bringing Caroline back from her thoughts. "The guy followed her to your town?" Okay Caroline had come to the conclusion that although the girl seemed nice, she was definitely snoopy and she did not like that.

"Kind of… " she should I must go, I have things to do in the morning and I need time to recover from a hangover" she fake laughed and moved to pick her walled.

"It's on the house. Don't even ask or try to say thing! You seem like a nice girl who likes a nice drink and I really look forward to hear the rest of that story! So now you have to come back here as long as you are in town!" Cami stated with a truthful smile.

"Fine! But only this once, okay?" Caroline said reluctantly. "There is one thing I think you can help me. Do you have any idea where the Mikaelsons live?" If the girl knew the truth about the original family, than she would realize that Caroline was a vampire also.

"Do not worry; people will take you to them in the morning. The so called king likes to know the newbies in his kingdom" Cami said annoyed.

"Of course he would do this!" the young vampire said pissed, annoyed and with a bit a sadness – ugh she truly did miss him –"I thought he didn't had to prove he was the alpha male!" she thought out loud remembering their conversation at the twenties dance. She gave a sympathetic smile for her newest friend and left the bar.

* * *

Caroline made her way back to the hotel a little dizzy – okay a lot dizzy – and she didn't notice that someone was following her. Well even if she did she could not care. Caroline was trying to not think about her day, it had been surreal. She couldn't even remember the reason she came to New Orleans on the first place – oh righ the heretics.

So tomorrow she had no choice, she would have to face him. She would have to face the man she turned down so many times, in the city he invited her to join him so many times. It was really pathetic to think that now that he had moved on from his feelings for her, she had feelings for him. Strong ones- "WAIT HE DID NOT CARE!" Her brain screamed.

What made her more angry was that Klaus tricked her into believe that someone would truly put her first. Well she would had to contempt herself with Stefan, the guy who had made quite clear that she would be the last person he could ever have romantic feelings, and now out of nowhere said he truly liked her. WAIT- WHEN DID CAROLINE FORBES LIVE CAME BACK BEING ALL ABOUT BOYS? NO! She was not that silly, shallow girl! No boy, no werewolf, no vampire and NO FUCKING HYBRID would make her go back to that girl! Caroline was strong and no one could make her feel not enough. She was damn enough! She was Caroline Forbes, the girl full of light and excitement. She was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. She was Caroline Forbes, the girl who always survives being collateral damage. She was Caroline Forbes, the insecure, neurotic, freak on crack.

"Go for it girl!" said a brunette passing her. WAIT she was talking out loud? And she could swear she heard a laugh she knew pretty well but couldn't recognize its owner. It was probably the alcohol talking.

When she finally made to the hotel she was basically sleep walking, everything was blurred. Caroline entered in the elevator and pressed her number and leaned on the wall, before she could think her eyes were closed. She didn't notice the other person who entered with her on the elevator. Caroline fell asleep right there and the last thing she remembered was strong arms holding her.

* * *

In the morning Caroline woke up in her bed but she had no idea she had made to her room. She came to the conclusion that she probably sleepwalked or something like that. Wait did someone carried her? No way in hell, right? That was her imagination playing tricks with her after that dreadful day thinking about Klaus.

Klaus.

That brought her back to the reason she was here. She would need to meet the bastard today. Just the thought of him acting as a king repulsed and turned Caroline on. How could she have such different feelings towards the same person?

She needed to make her walls even higher; she could not allow him to see her feelings. If he saw any kind of that he could use it against the blond, - or worst: act on them. So to do so, Caroline picked her best clothes, did her make up perfectly as always and looked at herself in the mirror until she was feeling like she was looking. That was a little trick she created back when she was young, that way she always had a reason to create her own dress code and it always worked – well most of the times.

Caroline remembered what Cami told her: _"The so called king likes to know the newbies in his kingdom",_ so Klaus would come to her – or something like that. So she made her way to a café on the French quarter and picked a table outside, she had to make sure she was seen. Caroline could not help but enjoy the city, the streets were full of life, the people were exotic and interesting, and no one looked the same. Near her table there was a small jazz band playing like it was the biggest concert ever. Now she could see what the hybrid liked so much about this city, it was almost impossible not to love it.

"Excuse me" said a guy in front of Caroline – wow when did he appear that? She really needed to focus work on her senses out of Mystic Falls – "Would you mind if I join you?" He asked only for ask, he had already picked the chair and was now sitting in front the blonde vampire.

Caroline didn't need much time to realize he was a vampire also, he was probably the minion. "So tell me when are you going to take to your leader?" she was in no mood for small talk and ambiguous talk, she already had too much of it back home.

"Straight to point; I like that. Well my leader is waiting for you on the house just across the corner. This is your first warning, if you do not go in there until noon-" he leaned closed and showed his fangs "let's just say that the next guy won't be so gentle" and he was gone before she could had noticed.

"Ugh please! Like the fangs of a newbie could scare me!" she thought out loud. So she paid her bill and made her way to the Mikaelson house.

The house was nothing less than she imagined it would be. It was freaking amazing. There was a gate opened and in there were a bunch of people just hanging out. She could not help but think that he had truly made his little kingdom.

Caroline looked for anyone she knew, like Rebekah, or Elijah or even Cami. She never imagined that she would see Hayley. What was she bitchwolf doing here? How could Klaus even receive her on his house after her big part on the whole free hybrids thing?

Before she could get to the girl, a man approached the blonde "So you are the new vampire right? Well my name is Marcel. I will take you to the king" and made a gesture for her to follow him. "I hope you enjoy our city, some say it is the best city that ever existed, you know wonderful things-"

"Yeah like great art and music. Some might even dare to say genuine beauty, right?" Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes to what she had just said. That guy Marcel talked exactly like Klaus. He probably was his favorite minion. "My name is Caroline, btw" she added trying to look nice.

"It was nice to meet you, Caroline" he said as he entered a different room that had chair in the center – wait that wasn't a throne was it? Like, seriously?- "Wait here, they will come in a minute to talk to you" and with that Marcel left Caroline alone in the room.

After a few seconds entered a blonde woman she had never seen before. "Who are you and what do you want?" she said with a fierce glare.

"Well a good morning, or something polite wouldn't hurt you know? The freaking hybrid knows who I am. Call for him, or Elijah or Rebekah, they know who I am – although I doubt Elijah remembers me. Call for Rebekah! There is some gossip she would like to know" Caroline said trying to sound as confident as she looked.

"I will ask one more time: who are you what do you want?" Now the blond was angry, she wasn't a vampire that Caroline could tell. She was a witch maybe? Caroline did not answer to her question, and gave Caroline a terrible headache. Yeah, she was witch.

"Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls. Ugh! I don't have time to fucking torture or little witchy headache! I just wanted you to polite! Gosh! You people can't stop being paranoid, can you?" the vampire snapped.

"I was really enjoying you little fierce act, love" said no one less than the original hybrid as he entered the room. "I'm a little hurt you asked for my dear sister, I thought we were getting along so well!" and helped Caroline get up from where the witch had taken her down.

"You thought wrong!" Caroline blurred snapping his hands away. "I'm here because we there is something happening in Mystic Falls that might be of your interest. And don't even ask why we did not try to call you, because –newsflash- we tried! But you forgot to leave the memo that you had changed numbers!"

"I'm sorry but I made a promised I would never come back, so I saw no point on keeping that old thing" he said invading Caroline's personal space.

"Yeah but your voice or text was allowed in case we needed you for something! Well but that doesn't matter anymore, we are all fucked up and this might affect you since you like to be the most powerful creature on earth. So please, be nice and fetch your brother and sister." She said turning away from him in moving towards the door.

"Now why would I do that, love?" He asked walking towards the chair, where he made himself comfortable. He was doing the stare thing he used to do back in Mystic Falls, but this time it would not have the same effect, Caroline promised herself.

"What do you know about heretics?" his posture slightly changed after her words.

"Freya, could you please fetch Elijah and Rebekah?" He asked to the witch, who was still in the room, although Caroline had completely forgotten she was there. The girl, Freya, left without a word, only an annoyed face.

"This is seriously a throne? Like for real" Caroline asked after a long awkward pause.

"A king couldn't ask for nothing less, could he?" was his reply followed by an adorable smile.

"You really like to prove that you are the alpha male, right? Oh and please don't 'I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male' me" she was really annoyed. At least she was trying to be annoyed. She was trying really hard.

"If I knew that my words were so important to you, I would have been more careful to what I said. Or chosen better words," his gaze on Caroline intensified and his smirk know was bigger "or topics far more pleasants"

Before Caroline could come up with snark remark Elijah and Rebekah entered the room followed by the Freya girl. "Miss Forbes, a pleasure to finally properly meet you" Elijah greeted.

"This better be good, Caroline!" Rebekah cut her brother. It was a bad thing that the baby vampire actually missed the Barbie Klaus and her unforgettable curtesy? "Come on spit it out! We don't have all day!"

"Well the long story short: the heretics took over Mystic Falls" the original story was so complicated full of new people they did not know, it would take ages if she told them everything.

"The complete story please, Caroline" Rebekah couldn't contain how annoyed she was.

"Well I don't think you guys remember that when the other side collapsed Bonnie and Damon kind of died. Well, they were not dead – not really – they were trapped in a prison world in 1994. Well they weren't alone, there was this guy named Kai with them. That whole place was made for him. If you guys think that the hybrid on the chair over there is a psychopath that's because you didn't met Kai. Near him Klaus is a poppy, believe me! Well Kai came back with them from the dead and went after everyone basically, well especially his siblings Luke – super gay -, Liv – bitchy witch – and the lovely Joe. They were from a coven were they have twins and then the twins merge and one of them survives and get the whole power. Kai was Joe's twin, but as I told you he as psychopath, so his family kept trying have twins and they had, Liv and Luke. Kai went all homicidal and tried to kill his entirely family, so they locked him up in the prison world. "

"Well, he did some mean things to Bonnie, so when we found out that there was another prison world you guys can't blame us that we wanted to lock him there, okay? But what we did not know was that momma Salvatore was stuck in there. Yes, you guys heard right. Stefan's and Damon's' mom is a vampire – a ripper to be more precisely – and she is also a fucking bitch. And it seems that there were other people there with her. Heretics: a hybrid of witches and vampires. Damon, Elena and Bonnie rescued Lily Salvatore so she could bring Stefan's emotions back – the emotionless me made him turn them off, but that is a story for another time – and when they saved her, they locked Kai in there. When there were another thing we did not know: Lily had a family of heretics inside there. Kai found a way and they escaped. Kai killed the entirely coven by killing himself and coming back as a vampire – oh and it was the day of Alaric's and Joe's wedding, and she was pregnant – Kai did a spell that linked Elena and Bonnie's life, Elena is kind in a coma as long Bonnie is alive. He thought Damon would kill Bonnie, well we all kind of thought, but he did not. So Elena will be sleeping for more 90 years. And now the heretics took over Mystic Falls and are going mass murder against everyone"

"That is quite a story" Elijah said after the long silence that followed Caroline's explanation. "What happened to the twins? Liv and Luke, right?"

"Luke merged with Kai so he could save his siblings; he thought he could win, well… he as wrong. Liv dated Tyler – even killed a girl so he would not trigger his curse -, and then ran away after Luke's death. She came back to Joe's wedding only to die only to die because of Kai. Actually she made Tyler kill her, so he would trigger his course and heal, but that was all Kai's fault." How crazy had her life became? Seriously look at the story she just told.

"And Matt, Caroline?" Rebekah asked anxious

"He is fine, do not worry. If he is Happy? None of us are. We are simply surviving but he is the one better at it." Matt wasn't out of danger but he indeed was fine the last time she spoke to him before leaving Mystic Falls.

"That was an interesting story, Caroline, but how we got in there?" Elijah asked.

"Well, they want to rule the world, and they are strong enough to undo Esther's spell. And they are trying to bring the dead back." Now she had their interest , the originals had people they wanted to keep dead like Mikael, but there also were people they wanted back, like Kol. "And I thought you guys could know something that we don't. Something that could help us take them down".

"I will see if I find something but it might take a little while" Elijah informed. "Would you join me, Freya?" he asked the girl, who noded and followed him, leaving Caroline with Rebekah and Klaus. The blond vampire could not help but think how different Elijah was from his siblings. The older original was everything Elena told her he was, respectful, gentle and honorable.

"So what else happened after Katherine died?" Rebekah asked.

So Caroline told Rebekah everything the girl wanted to know. She told how Katherine fooled everyone, she told all the Elena drama, she told Bonnie and Damon's adventure in the prison world. She told about Alaric and Joe, told her that Matt was still single e pretty much human. Caroline basically told everything. Well, not everything.

She did not tell a thing about her mother's death or how she terribly handled it. Or how Stefan claimed to love her in a non-sister way. Caroline was definitely not talking about any of those subjects with the vampires standing in front of her.

"And you guys thought your lives were getting better when I left town, huh?" was the only thing Klaus said. He did not ask a thing, or interrupted Caroline. No he only watched her with his intense gaze. The way he looked at her now was a little different than when he looked at her in Mystic Falls. If she couldn't read his eyes before, now it was completely worthless try.

Rebekah's phone beeped and she left without saying a word after her questions ended.

"Bye to you too" Ugh! Was it so hard being polite? Like, seriously?

"I must apologize for my sister, love. You know how easily she gets bored, right?" He started making his way in Caroline's direction. "Elijah might take a little while searching for answers and there is a wonderful city out there. As I recall you hadn't been nowhere, right?" he was dangerously close now, with that silly not innocent smirk – ugh that adorable smirk never leaved his face? - "You wouldn't blow such opportunity, would you?"

"Okay but only because you seems to know the city pretty well. And don't get all excited because there is rules!" she blurred " First: stay away from my personal space" she said as she pushed him away. "Second: no touching and no drawings!"

"As you wish" he said taking her and flashing them away from the house. Yeah, he really wasn't going to follow the rules Caroline thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Not jealous

**A/N: Here it is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I reread it 4 times and I think that I corrected almost everything, but again, english is not my first language so there must be something wrong.**

 **I really want to thank Guest and LunaStatera for the reviews that encouraged me to keep writing.**

 **I also want to thanks everyone who started following or put it in your favorites! Seriously I can't show how happy you guys made me!**

 **This chapter is more dynamic than the first. It has a lot of conversations and less of Caroline thinking about her life and Klaus. I first started writing with one scenario in mind but it turned out completely different. I present in this chapter a lot of subjects that will be explored much deeper further in the story.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **ps: i couldn't find a quote that truly represented what I wanted with this chapter. I think neither do I know what I wanted with this chapter.**

* * *

"You know you talked about how everyone is doing but you did not said a thing about how you are doing after everything you've been through" Klaus stated as they walked through the French Quarter.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it "she answered matter-of-factly. Caroline was still healing and wasn't ready to talk to anyone about everything that happened, especially Klaus. The hybrid was the first person to truly ask her how she was doing – of course her friends were worried as well, but they just got caught up in so much drama that they had to leave it. After the whole drama with Elena's coma and then the heretics taking over, Caroline had to swallow her pain and sorrow and be strong. She had to be strong to help her friends. That's what her mother would have wanted. And she wasn't going to give up now because if she allowed herself to be weak for a second she would break. If she started to cry she had no idea when she would stop.

"Fine then. But know that when you feel ready to talk about it, I will be there for you, no matter what" he said locking their gazes.

"Just like you were at my mother's funeral?" the vampire snapped. She cursed herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut. Caroline notice that something changed in his eyes, just like she had hurt him or something. She looked away and kept walking. She had had enough of that conversation.

After their little chat about Caroline's feelings they stayed in silence for what seemed forever. He took her to see some painters and them musicians. That was not what she imagined her city tour with Klaus would be. She imagined him telling stories of every corner of the city, of all the amazing people that walked there, people that died there, people that he killed there. But no. He was completely radio silence only watching her closely. He wasn't fixed on her as usual but she could feel his gaze following her around.

Caroline couldn't keep like that, she hated silence more than anything. So she was the one to break it while they were watching a band play "Okay I hate to admit it but this city is really amazing"

He only gave her a cocky smile. And they went back to the silence. He only talked when they arrived in front of Cami's bar. He was standing behind her while she appreciated the view. He leaned to her ear and whispered "I knew you would love the city. Especially this spot you are standing at this exact moment. Every time I come here I think of you, Caroline. Remember that phone call I sent you when I first came here? " she could feel his breath on her neck and it gave her shivers– DAMN CAROLINE KEEP IT COOL , her brain screamed - "Well I was standing right here, and I couldn't help but see how this city was just like you, full of light even in the darkest times." And just out of nowhere he stepped away, leaving Caroline missing his scent embracing her.

"Please, sweetheart, follow me. It is lunch time" he said pointing the direction to the opposite way. "Food, not people, Caroline" he added after noticing that she lifted her eyebrow.

The restaurant was quite charming. It was small and full of locals. The decoration was quite colonial and full of souvenirs hanging everywhere. It had the most beautiful chandelier Caroline had ever seen in her life. She was delighted with the place; it kind of transported her through time.

Klaus pulled her chair and then took his sit right in front of her. When the waitress approached them, he asked for wine and their dishes – obviously he would not let her pick her own plate. He loved acting as the hybrid who knows better than you.

"What if I don't like what you ordered?" She stated.

"Let's wait and see then" he replied and gave her a daring look.

Klaus stayed there only looking at Caroline – not looking; admiring –, he was with that look that used to give her chills back in Mystic Falls – not that is wasn't giving her chills now. The hybrid was still in completely silence. So it was the baby vampire who broke it up once more. "Why are you so quite? That is so not like you! Normally you would go showing all our knowledge off, or with catchy remarks. And I am surprised that you ordered wine instead of champagne. " The last part about the drink wasn't supposed to have left her mouth.

"I'm just still a little shocked that you are here, that's all. Believe me I never imagined I would see you here in at least two centuries" he paused before continue "As for the champagne, I thought we could wait until night" and gave her a seductive look.

"So tell me, love, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he picked the cup full of wine that the waiter had just left.

There were so many things she wanted to talk to him. So she picked the one she was most curious about "What is the bitchwolf doing here? I mean after her MAJOR part on the 'let's break the sire bond' thing, I really don't get what she is doing here in New Orleans in your house, and pretty much ALIVE!" Caroline was legit confused.

"Don't need to be jealous, love. Hayley is only means to an end. She is nothing compared to you" he paused "It is a shame Tyler did not noticed that" he gave her a longing look before continuing. "Hayley is like royalty in the wolf community. So killing her wasn't an option. Especially now that my brother grew so fond of her" the blonde could not contain an "ugh" for the last part.

"As if! And why would I be jealous?" she asked incredulously trying really hide how relived she was. Klaus did not answer, he only lifted his eyebrows. "So what have you been up too?" she changed subjects.

"Same old. Evil plots. World domination. Things bad guys normally do. " He said with the same smile he gave her when he offered to tell her everything about being the bad guy and she could not contain herself but smile back. "Mostly I did everything in my power to get my city back. I truly believed it would be harder than this but it was actually pretty easy. I mean they were a little resilient first, especially the witches, but after I dealt with the opposition everything went pretty well." He said just as you talk about a football game and Caroline gave him a disbelieving look, but then nodded affirming she wouldn't question more. If he didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to push. He did not push her to talk about her mother.

They continued lunch talking about basically everything. He told her how much he loved the city and all she expected he would say early. Caroline told him about how her college experience was, and how it went to hell after the heretics took over. He listened to everything she had to say very carefully like every detail was the most important thing and she did the same when he was talking. She even admitted how the food he picked was in fact good. The conversation went better than Caroline could have ever imagined.

They decided it was time to go back and check on Elijah. On their way back to the mansion they ended up face to face with Cami. "Klaus" the girl greeted anxious. They stayed staring each other awkwardly - longer than the necessary Caroline thought – until the human notice the blonde vampire standing beside the hybrid. "You! I see you found who you were looking for" the girl said trying to be polite. "I will be waiting for you to continue your story!"

"What story?" Klaus asked ignoring the fact of how the two blondes met.

"About some random gu-"the bartender began.

"Nothing that it concerns you! Girl talk you know? Nothing to capture the big bag hybrid attention!" Caroline interrupted the girl. "I'm Caroline, by the way" Cami simply nodded

"I'm Cami and I must go. I'm pretty late for my class - psychology major. But see you tonight, right?" Caroline gave her a reassuring smile before the blonde human leave.

"Are you going to tell me anything, love?" he wondered

"Nop" and Caroline walked pass him.

"Alright then." And just like that he left the subject. That had been too easy Caroline thought. She knew he would bring that back in the most inconvenient moment for her and in the perfect timing for him.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion Elijah and Freya were expecting for them on what Klaus called the dining hall. They had the gigantic table filled with books. They both looked exhausted and Caroline couldn't help but feel guilty for spending the afternoon wondering around the city.

Just like he could read Caroline thoughts Klaus said "Don't worry, love, you wouldn't had been of much help. All of these grimoires and books are in different languages, some of them in dead one" and them he locked his gaze on her and she looked away quickly "like Aramaic"

"He is right, Caroline, do not worry about that" Elijah added with a sympathetic look on his face. "Well, Caroline we did not find out much. But we only started our search. I'm sure we will find out more, we just need more time"

"Nothing, brother?" Klaus pressed

"Well, we did found out that there is a way to take them down. We just do not know the way" the Freya girl answered. "Look we found that they are not the first heretics. It appears that the first of them were in 1000 in what is today Germany. There were others in 1300 in a little city called Lucca in Italy. Then they we do not hear of any of that kind until 1700 in Brazil. They attacked, but somehow they were defeated." She concluded

"How can you be so sure that they were defeated?" Caroline asked anxious

"Because they all died in the same day. If this is not evidence that they were defeated than I don't know what is" the woman continued.

Before Caroline could ask more her phone rang. It was Stefan. _"Stefan"_ Caroline answered worried.

" _Care, please tell me you found out anything! I'm begging for good news_!" her friend sounded desperate

" _Good news: we can destroy them. Bad news: we have no idea how_ " she could feel Stefan's desperation growing at her words. " _What happened Stefan? Did they kill someone? Is it Bonnie? Matt?"_

" _They killed Enzo and kidnapped Bonnie, along with Elena's body. And they are kind of trying to resurrect people we think"_ Caroline froze at Stefan's word. It was like Mystic Falls had suddenly become hell on earth on a completely new way. Caroline took a moment to absorb everything he had just thrown at her.

" _How Enzo died?"_ she asked hoping that it had been at least honorable. She and Enzo had grown quite close in the last months. You could even say that they were best friends.

" _He died saving Matt. They were at the gill and they threw a cursed blade towards Matt. Enzo threw himself in front of Matt" the vampire paused. "Who would imagine that he of all people would be the one who saves Matt?_ " Caroline was trying really hard to control her tears.

" _Stefan why they kidnapped Bonnie and Elena?"_ Caroline couldn't contain her emotions anymore; she was completely desperate right now. She needed to know what was happening with the people she loved.

" _They want to do an experience. They want to try to bring someone who went to hell back. So_ _they will use Elena and Bonnie as an experiment. They will use Bonnie's magic and Elena's blood to see if they can bring Katherine back. If the bitch come back unharmed, they will try to bring back the real dangerous people."_

" _Oh gosh_ " Caroline was shocked.

" _Care, I have to go. Be careful!"_ and the phone call ended.

" _Okay, Caroline, just breathe and keep cool! You've been through worse"_ she said for herself. It was supposed to be an inertly quote but she ended saying it out loud.

"Don't you worry, Caroline, we will find a way!" it was Freya who said. Caroline was taken a back. She expected Elijah or Klaus to say that, never imagined that the girl who had barely spoken to her would be so sympathetic. After the moment of sock the blonde gave her a shy smile.

After a long silence, Klaus was the first to speak "I don't know what is actually worst, Katerina come back to life, or the heretics". Caroline simply rolled her eyes, while Elijah gave him a severe look.

"Caroline, would you join us for dinner?" was surprisingly Rebekah who asked as she walked inside the room. These originals never ceased to amaze her.

"Yes" Klaus answered for her. "Don't even try to protest, Caroline. I believe neither my brothers nor sisters would have it any other way." He added before she could protest – WAIT! Did he just say sisters? That was something she was going to ask later.

* * *

They spent the whole evening doing research on everything they could find about bringing the dead back and on the heretics. It was almost 8pm when Klaus led her to another dining hall. Elijah who was right behind them stated that this hall was smaller than the previously, so they had their daily meals there – and of course he apologized that they were not eating on the magnificent one.

There were six places set, when Caroline was about to ask if they were waiting for someone Rebekah approached her and said "I'm sorry for that". Before the blonde could ask the original what she meant, the question was answered when a brunet appeared in the door- Hayley. Elijah was the first to greet her. Well not greet her; he kissed her – a very unpassionate kiss in Caroline's opinion. But who was her to judge, right?

"Caroline you will sit next to me" Rebekah said surprising Caroline once again. Since when the original vampire was so enthusiastic with the baby vampire? She should really hate the werebitch, the cheerleader thought. So Caroline did what she was told and sit right next to Rebekah. Hayley took a sit in front of Caroline, and Freya next to the werewolf. Elijah and Klaus sat each at the corner of the table.

The meal was really silently, Elijah did some remarks on the food and Rebekah told something about a witch called Davina – it seemed the girl was in love with Kol, who came back from the dead just to die once more. Hayley stayed the whole dinner staring at Caroline with an angry look, until the brunette couldn't take no longer "Does Tyler knows you are up and about with him?" referring to Klaus

"It does not concern him, something you would know if you hadn't fucked us up" Caroline snapped. "Oh and I thought you were the one who was against the drama thing. Guess I was wrong"

"Oh yeah, I did fucked something – or should I say someone?" the werewolf added. Caroline was taken by surprise, she imagined something had happened between the girl and Tyler but he never admitted it to her. "Don't look so socked, Caroline. You always knew you would never be enough right? I mean you never was. Not for Matt, not for Tyler. Not even for psychopaths" wait was she referring to Klaus? And by the way how the look on his face changed Caroline concluded: yes. "Matt used you to try to get over Elena but we all know that you weren't enough. Tyler wanted anything more than he wanted you. Klaus grew tired of you. And last not even talk about Damon." The woman continued.

"Tyler told you?" Caroline was in shock. Ignoring all the rest the thing that truly her attention was how did she know about what Damon did to her? How could Tyler tell something so personal to a completely stranger?

"After getting in trouble for your insecurities some people would expect you to learn with them" the werewolf concluded as Caroline tried really hard to not throw her knife at her.

"I believe Hayley was just leaving, weren't you?" Elijah said reprehending the woman who gave him a deadly look and left the room.

The room remained in silence for the rest of the evening. No one dared to look at Caroline – no one except Klaus, who spent the whole time with his eyes locked on her face. By the time they all finished their meals they went back to the books and resumed to their searches.

"I suppose we could all use some drinks" Rebekah said bringing all of them out of their thoughts. The whole group agreed.

The bar they went was Cami's bar – of course, like there is no other bar in town Caroline thought. Freya and Klaus went for the drinks while Rebekah, Caroline and Elijah found the most private table in the establishment. They came back with a bottle of whiskey and another one of vodka. "I would bring champagne but I did not see something to we celebrate. And I did not brought the tequila you are so found of because there is no karaoke" Klaus stated to Caroline.

She couldn't contain herself from the thought that he truly did paid attention on her small little things. Like how could he know that her favorite drink was tequila? Or that she only liked to drink that on happy occasions – so that wouldn't spoil the drink. Or that vodka was for her what whiskey was for him?

"I was going to ask us to toast for something but I see I wasn't fast enough" Elijah stated after realizing that Caroline had already cleaned her cup and was filling it again.

"Sorry" she replied ashamed. She just really needed that drink for lot of reasons. First all of that happened. Second: she just spent her whole day with the original hybrid ass. And third: she needed blood and the alcohol helped her not think about that.

Elijah gave her a reassuring smile before continuing "I know, long day. I believe we all need a little drink" and then went to his own drink.

"So tell me, Caroline, which Salvatore brother Elena ended up with?" Rebekah asked bored.

"Damon. Obviously. She went all obsessed over him. I really don't get, why would you pick the psychopath killer over the loving and gentle? You know she couldn't use the it is boring because Stefan has the whole 'I'm the ripper' thing going on" Caroline stated and then drank her whole cup again. Klaus - of course - was the one to poor her more drink.

"I had sex with both of them, and I can tell you Stefan is much better than Damon" Rebekah said matter-of-factly. The whole table couldn't contain their 'ugh' expressions. "Oh please! Shut you all" Rebekah added. " Well, but I would never imagine Elena to truly go for the bad guy. I mean she was always judging everyone else"

"Don't tell me about the judging part. I mean she basically staked me with words when she found out about me and – " she stopped herself before she said something about her moment with the hybrid in the woods. But he noticed what she was about to say and she could feel the smirk appearing on his face.

"Judging about what?" Rebekah inquired. Caroline took another long sip of her drink before lifting her eyebrows to the girl. Of course Rebekah knew, she was in the woods in the same moment. Rebekah gave Caroline an amused smile and the focused on her drink again.

"So tell me Caroline how is college going?" Elijah wondered.

"It was going pretty well before the heretics. I had finally picked my major - which surprised everyone, especially me- I picked professional writing. I found out that I was actually pretty good at this by writing a diary for Elena for when she wake up."

"Fascinating" Elijah said. "That is a wonderful thing; I mean what you are doing to miss Gilbert"

"At least someone thinks that! Thank you, Elijah."

"I just think it is a completely waste of time for you to spend too much energy on the doppelganger; that's all!" Klaus finally spoke. He was defending himself because at their lunch time he said that Caroline was being ridiculous writing a diary for the older Gilbert. "I think you should write for you. Not to anyone else."

"But I believe is the opposite" everyone looked the baby vampire confused "I mean Elena was/is my best friend. And there is a lot of things I want to tell her but I can't. And there is a lot of things I simply want to tell someone, and in the moment she is the only one who is able to listen to me because everyone else is occupied with the heretics. So writing to Elena I get a lot of things out. It helps me think and analyze the situation and myself and who I am now." She concluded.

"Don't you think it would be better to talk with someone who could answer or console you?" Klaus snapped

"I don't see a line of people willing to that job. So this is my best option" she fast answered and he was about to say something when her continued "At least she was there when I most needed". And just like that Klaus closed his mouth and looked away.

After a long moment of silence Rebekah saw the Marcel guy and went to talk to him. Freya and Elijah decided that it was too late and went back home, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus. The awkward silence continued until Cami appeared.

"Hey! I think it is time for us to continue that story of yours!" she said while taking the place where it was previously Elijah's, the one right next to Klaus – of course. "Where were we? I believe the last thing you said was that the guy followed the girl named Katherine to town, right?"

"Yeah…" she didn't want to continue her story with the original listening. Everything that happened was because of him.

"Does that has anything to do with how you became a vampire?" Cami asked "I realized as soon as you asked for the originals" she added as Caroline lifted her eyebrow.

"It does. Katherine wanted many things by changing me into a vampire. Number one: prove her point. Number two: get her own little toy. Number three: a way to get her freedom. "And when she got to number three she gave Klaus an angry look which he answered with an innocent smile.

"So Katherine turned you?" Cami asked.

"Yes and no. I mean she did kill me but it wasn't her blood that it was in my system. It was from a vampire named Damon. I went through a car accident and my best friend made him give me his blood or I would die"

"Damon the savior" Klaus added ironically

"So this Damon is the guy you mentioned yesterday?" Cami wondered.

"Thank God, NO!" the girl replied desperate. "I mean I don't hate Damon anymore but he is not my favorite in the world." and Caroline went to take another sip from her cup when she realized she had drank it all.

"Well, love, I would pour you more but I'm afraid you just drank the whole bottle by yourself" Klaus said taking the cup from her hand. "I believe it's time for you to go back to the hotel, sweetheart" and got up to help her up.

"I can get up on my own. I'm a vampire remember?" she said snapping his hands away. Caroline got up too fast and the room started to move, if Klaus hadn't been so fast she would have fell.

"You may be a vampire but without blood for a whole day you are as weak as a human, love." He stated without taking his hands around her waist. "Goodbye Camille" Klaus said and then conducted Caroline for out of bar.

* * *

Caroline tried to take his hands out of her waist but failed, she didn't know if it was because she was still dizzy or if it was because Klaus was much stronger than her. She concluded it was the first option because of what she asked him following her thought "Why you never say my name?"

"What?" she could feel his smirk growing as he pretended to not have understood what she meant.

"You know what I mean" he said nothing, so she continued "Almost the entire time we spend together you call me love or sweetheart. I think you spent the whole day without saying my name"

"I like to call you by your name in special occasions, so it won't turn into something ordinary" his voice was closer than it was seconds before and Caroline had no idea how that was possible. "But if you are jealous because I just called our little friend by her name at the bar you shouldn't be. You should pleased by that, because it means that her name is nothing important to me" and suddenly he was even closer.

"I'm not jealous! I already told you Klaus, to be jealous I would have to have some kind of twisted feeling towards you – which I don't have and never will have" Caroline snapped.

"Keep saying that and one day you might make you believe your words," he made them stopped and turned to face her "Caroline."

The rest of the walk to her hotel was quite, neither her nor Klaus said a word. By the time they arrived her hotel she was still dizzy and much weaker than before. She needed a blood bag more than anything.

"Thank you very much but I think I can find my room alone" She said more matter-of-factly than stating it.

"Sorry, love, but you can't keep stand by yourself, and in your state I think that your inner strength wouldn't be able to control your urges if you bump into a human in there." And he basically dragged her with him.

Caroline hated to admit It but if it wasn't for his strong grip on her waist and his breath so close to her distracting her, she would had probably jumped at the first human she saw. When they arrived at the elevator Caroline was about to press her number but Klaus already had done that. She gave him a questioningly look; how did he know her floor?

"What can I say? I'm the alpha male aka psychotic stalker. I need to know everything. "and he got closer to Caroline and got her gaze "And please try not to sleep until you make into your room this time, Caroline".


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings that we hide

_**Hiiiii**_

 _ **I just wanted to thank everyone who put on you favorites and everyone who is now following the story! I also wanted to thanks klarolinefanficdirectory for putting "Hurting" on one of your updates!**_

 _ **I want to give a big thank you for LunaStatera once more!**_

 _ **This chapter is full of Klaroline tension and some cute stuff!**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

 _ **All we do is think about the feelings that we hide**_  
 _ **All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign**_  
 _ **Sick and full of pride**_  
 _ **All we do is drive**_

 _ **-** Drive, Halsey_

* * *

Caroline rolled on her bed remembering her conversation with Klaus from last night and it all made sense! He was the one who had followed her, the familiar laugh she heard, the arms that carried to her room, it had all been him! But why he stayed there following – actually spying on her – instead of actually talking to her? That was something she was somehow scared to ask.

 _Klaus only left Caroline after making sure that she had enough blood bags to satisfy her thirsty and that she had drank them – of course she did not allow him to see her vampire figure, she wasn't quite fond of people seeing that side of her. When she faced him once more he was with a disappointing look in his eyes, although he masked it pretty quickly. Before leaving he said "You are not my second choice, Caroline."_

So he had heard and seen everything she did the other day. He saw Caroline crying, he heard her mumbling about her life and he probably understood that she was talking about him to Cami. He also heard her little drunk speech about how her life wasn't all about boys. Caroline never felt more humiliated on her life. Klaus had seen her acting as her old self, as a pathetic teenager. She had to be strong and pretend that those events did not happen, or else how could she face him with her mask of indifference?

Caroline took all of her strength and got up from bed. She took a shower picked her clothes. To not spend the whole day without blood again, she put some in a little vial and left. Today they were going to speak to some witches according to Elijah from last night. He made quite sure that the witches were not so friendly towards the vampires in the city. He also said that the girl name Davina that Rebekah mentioned were the most powerful of them all but she kind of hated the Mikaelsons because she blamed them for Kol's death.

By the time she made to the Mikaelson's mansion she saw Klaus talking with Cami in the entrance – great, she thought. Caroline started to move real slow, she didn't want to go through another of Cami's sessions. And she was controlling herself to not eavesdrop their conversation, although it was really tempting. She was taken from her thought when Hayley called her name. She approached the woman really slowly and with caution.

"There is something more you want to say to bring me down?" Caroline snapped without patience.

"Pay attention because I'm not saying it twice: I'm sorry that I brought the Damon issue up last night. That is something really serious and totally private." She paused "But I still keep all the rest". And she left without warning.

By the time she arrived the entrance of the Mikaelson mansion Klaus was standing casually alone. "What was that about?" he inquired.

"I'm just as lost as you, old guy. Maybe Elijah made her?" Caroline replied.

"As persuasive as my brother can be I don't think it was him. The werebitch – as you are so fond to call her – is quite stubborn and full of pride" he stated looking back to the direction Hayley went.

"You think she meant it?" and he just lifted his eyebrows at her question. "I guess we have a first to everything." Caroline concluded.

"Yes, we do" he said as he guided her towards the house.

* * *

Rebekah, Elijah, Freya and Marcel were in the living room arguing about if the witch would receive them or not. Or if it was wise to tell the girl about a way to bring the dead back.

"I will speak with the girl! I'm a fellow witch, she will have to receive me" Freya said angry.

"Sorry to tell you this but she hate you, Freya" Marcel said. "I'm the only one she will receive, I just need to bring Josh and that will be a certainty" he stated.

"After your huge part on our plan to bring mother back, she kind of despite you too "Rebekah snapped. Caroline was a little in shock to hear the rest of the conversation because of what the original blonde had just said. They brought Esther back? The same woman who tried to destroy all the vampires in existence, and turned Alaric into an original hunter? Why on earth would they do that? Caroline thought the originals were a lot of things but never suicides.

"Latter, sweetheart" Klaus whispered to her when he saw her confused look.

"We have to try" was Elijah who spoke. "We have to go all of us. It is worth a shot"

"I'll go" Caroline continued before Klaus could stop her. "She does not know me. Okay she doesn't like vampires but so did the travelers and I spend a whole week with them. And I'm truly desperate, maybe she can see that!" all of them were about to protest "If she tries to torture me I don't mind! I've already went on a lot of those. I have the being tortured thing as a degree by now. Besides I'm used on being the sweet-talking" And locked gazes with Klaus as she spoke her last sentence "

"Sorry, love, but you won't get near her. You were never included on the plan" he saw that Caroline was about to say something "Davina is unpredictable, Caroline. I'm trying to protect you! And if you try to be stubborn as always, I won't think twice before snapping your neck"

"As much as I hate to admit this: Klaus is right, Caroline. You are not going!" surprising Caroline once more, it was Rebekah who spoke. "And he is not going with us also. Davina hates him more than anyone else. Never thought someone would be able to despise my brother so much as she does."

"She got a little mad after I killed her little boyfriend" Klaus explained.

"Collateral damage or means to and end?" Caroline couldn't contain the irony and the disgust on her question.

"Both actually. And I was a little bored also" Klaus replied ignoring her angry tone. And she rolled her eyes. "Of you all go. Every time we spend here talking, more close to bringing hell on earth the heretics are." And he paused before giving a smile "I think I remember this talk a while ago, his name was Silas, wasn't it?" the whole room rolled their eyes and gave Klaus a killing look.

* * *

After everyone left, Klaus and Caroline went back to research. Though, Caroline was only useful to pick books for Klaus because most of them were in different languages.

"This is ridiculous! I feel so useless and pathetic!" Caroline stated angry with herself "Next on my to do lists is to learn different languages".

Klaus stopped his reading and looked up to Caroline. "Wait there" and he left to one of the rooms Caroline had not yet explored. He came back minutes later with two books by his arm, one smaller which Caroline recognized as a dictionary. Giving her the books he had in hand, and went to catch one of the books Caroline had put in his pile of reading, what she did every time she found one in another language.

"Since we are looking for evidences of the heretics in Brazil, I think it is best if you start with Portuguese." And he took the spot next to her and opened the book on his hand on a page he had marked. "Portuguese is quite different language than English because it descends from Latin. For us is quite tricky to learn it, my siblings and I took a long time to truly master it. It has over too many irregular verbs; it also has many ways to conjugate the words." And he focused on the book "Do you see this world?" he asked, the word was _hereges_ "This is the Portuguese for heretics"

" _Hereges_ " she said out loud. "That's the correct pronunciation?" Caroline inquired looking at him.

He gave her a small chuckle. "Not quite." He looked their gazes "It is _hereges_ " he repeated a little different than her.

" _Hereges_ " she said just like him. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Perfect" and he stayed there, still, gazing her. That was when Caroline realized how close they were, their faces were mere inches away from each other, and their noses were basically touching. He put her hair behind her ear and rested his hands on her face with his thumb caressing her. "How can you still act as if nothing happened, Caroline?" and leaned closer. "You can't deny that you have feelings for me. You confessed remember?" their lips were almost touching now.

She did not reply, so he continued slowly. "You confessed that you covered our connection with hostility. That you hated yourself for the truth" Now their lips were brushing. "And then you showed me what you wanted over and over again" he said with a little smirk on his face. "You would have never allowed me to touch you the way I did, if you didn't had strong feelings for me, would you?" His gaze was stronger than before. It was like he was seeing right through her. Like he could see that she was remembering that day in the woods and all the amazing feelings he gave her. It was almost as he could see how close to break her façade she was. One more push from him and Caroline wouldn't be able to contain it anymore. One more push and all her effort to resist him would have been for nothing.

Caroline thought he was about to kiss her. She wanted him to, even though her brain screamed NO. She stayed there waiting, hopeful, without saying a word. And she was quite sure Klaus also saw what she wanted or he could smell her arousal, because his smirk was back on his face. The doorbell rang but they barely moved. "One day you will be ready, Caroline" and instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her forehead and went to receive whoever it was at the door.

Caroline was alone with her thoughts in the gigantic room. How could she not remember what she confessed to him? Especially after made him promise to never come back, she regretted that promise more than anything. Klaus was right, she would had never allowed him to touch her that way if she didn't had strong feelings for him – strong feelings called love, a little voice kept reminding her.

It was being much difficult to resist him after their moment in the woods. Every touch, every breath, every closeness made her remember that day. Made her remember the way his mouth felt on hers, and on her body; the way his fingers slid from her hair to toes, and how it stayed drawing eights on her back after they finished. As he stayed there stroking her back she almost asked him to stay and throw her promise to space. She almost told him that she needed him.

But then again, beside the terrible things he done to her and her friends, like killing Jenna, using Elena as a blood bag, forcing Stefan to turn off his emotions and go back to his ripper self, Caroline also had the feelings that he didn't mean all the flattering things he told her. She couldn't forget how he was all flirty with the bartender, and how she suspected that he had slept with Hayley - Hayley of all people. Didn't he know how that would hurt her? How could she admit that she loves him if she isn't sure if he actually feels something for her or if he is only playing with her and her feelings? And Caroline couldn't stand being another distraction.

A distraction she thought. That was how it all started, with her being the pretty blonde distraction because the original hybrid was obsessed with her. Who would imagine that she would end up being the obsessed one? All of this mess that was happening on her head could be blamed on her friends, who put not only her life but her heart at risk. She played with him too many times, how could she be sure that he wasn't playing with her? And if he was, she couldn't blame him. Caroline believed that she kind of deserved it. But it still hurt like hell.

She didn't want to have her heart broken once more. Her relationship with Matt made her suffer a lot, she always felt as he would never be able to fell in love with her – and she was right, he only got over Elena after Rebekah. Tyler really hurt her by not being around, or not answering her calls, it was like she wasn't important enough for him, now she wasn't even sure if she ever loved Tyler in a romantic way, or if it always had been a friendship way and they just got lost in the middle. And there was Stefan, who claimed to love her, but she was quite sure that he was fooling himself, and that she didn't feel the same way. She was not going to be the backup Elena again, besides she always saw Stefan as a brother

Caroline was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Klaus had returned to the room but he wasn't alone. "Camille will be helping us. She happens to be fluent in Portuguese" Of course she did. Caroline couldn't contain the annoyed deadly look she shot the hybrid, which only made his grin become even larger.

"One of my best friends in the university was from Portugal, so she taught me a lot" Cami explained and went for the books.

Caroline was about to say something – pretending to be polite even though it took all of her strength – when her phone rang. She didn't even looked to see who was callings, she desperately needed a distraction from the better!Caroline across the table. "Hello" the blonde said.

"Hey, Care" It was Stefan.

"Stefan!" she couldn't contain the exasperation on her voice, he could only be calling to give her some bad news. "What happened? How is Bonnie? And Elena?"

"Everyone is fine, Caroline. I'm sorry I should have guessed that you would think that something horrible had happened, it seems that I only call to deliver such news." Stefan stated embarrassed.

"So you guys found Elena and Bonnie?" she inquired hopefully.

"No" he paused. "I just wanted to check on you. Friends' stuff you know? See how you are and all of that kind of stuff."

"Ok" that was a really weird conversation. "I'm as fine as possible. Thank you for asking. I would ask if you are fine but with everything that is happening I think I already know the answer" Caroline's mind was working with hundreds of scenarios. "Stefan, stop with the bullshit. Something is up you just don't know how to tell me, right? So just spit it out!"

"I'm worried, Caroline. That's all" Stefan continued. "I mean you are around people who have really angry issues and can slash at anyone without warning."

"You mean Klaus." And she could see that freaking wonderful grin growing in his face. "Well, Stefan, between a psychopath hybrid and crazy witches/vampires there is no place where I will be truly safe.

He didn't answer and Caroline urged to end the call – she wasn't going to discuss Klaus, when the hybrid happened to be listening to the call. "Well, Stefan, I have to go. You know... ways to kill the bastards who tortured me and stuff" and Caroline was about to end the call.

"I love you, Care" the vampire across the line said. And Caroline pretended she didn't listen and hang up the phone.

"Don't you dare say a thing" she snapped at Klaus, who only gave her a not-so-innocent smile and returned to his books.

The rest of the afternoon resumed with Klaus and Camille talking about anything they found, and Caroline searching through any book the world hereges, Camille tried to make Caroline stop and go do something else, just like she was a little kid, which Caroline replied no coldly. Cami left for her shift at the bar leaving the vampire and the hybrid alone.

"Aren't you worried with the others? It should be taking them all day?" the blonde asked noticing it was already dark outside.

"My siblings are quite smart and pretty much immortal. I believe they are fine. I never expected that it would take less than a day or two for them to get answers from Davina". He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

They went back to the dead silence once more. It was becoming a thing, and Caroline was totally opposed to it – different than the champagne thing, which she completely loved. "Isn't there anything else I can do than sitting around waiting?" she was growing impatient.

"Fetch me some blood, maybe?" Klaus said with a seriously face but with an amused tone.

Caroline shot him a deadly look "Very funny. Someone ever told you how funny you are?" she didn't bother to contain the irony.

"Was that the famous Caroline Forbes irony?" Klaus wondered. "Now I'm hurt" he said with a fake sad face, and the blonde vampire couldn't contain her laughter.

"Once I went on a date with a woman who had a similar laughter" he stated without containing his genuine smile. "She was quite charming that one but she was really full of herself. On her application letter she was quite demanding, saying things like 'When I'm chosen' and stuff. I think her legs were what kept me interested"

"Oh really? That must have been awful! Tell if she at least wore a short dress?" since when did she make jokes with Klaus? Especially about their so-called-date, which it was more of a trade – and she enjoyed much more than she should.

"Indeed she wore. That plus the champagne made the date worth the trouble." And they were both laughing as they were close friends. Caroline couldn't explain how he could make her go from hating him, to loving him, to acting as best friends. He was able to make her feel many different things every time they were together and that infuriated her because it meant that she had no control over her feelings, and Caroline hated not having control over something.

"That is how I thought we had left things" Klaus added happily as Caroline laughed. And he was right, that was how they had left things before their moment in the woods. Since the day she had saved him from Silas' influence they had started a weird friendship. Caroline gave him a shy smile and looked away quickly before he could do that locking-gaze-thing he was so fond to - and always gave Caroline shivers all over her body. She wanted to stay in control, even if it was a false one.

"I think we need a break. I'm starting to think that you are actually a funny" Caroline said trying to get control over the situation. "Maybe order some pizza?" the girl was actually really hungry. She continued before he could say something "Don't you worry, grandad, I will order by ifood."

"Ifood is kind of a magical thing called app that you have on your phone and by the force of internet you can order pizza." She added amused.

"Thank you for the clarification, Miss Forbes." Klaus replied ironically. "Perhaps we could use another magical device called TV and watch a movie on another magical thing called Netflix" they both were smiling.

Caroline couldn't explain how surreal the scene was. She was casually on the sofa eating a pizza and choosing a movie to watch, and all that with the company of no one less than the original homicidal hybrid. She didn't know if the weirdest part was that the originals actually had a TV – when they find time to watch TV? – or that he had an account on Netflix.

The hybrid had allowed her to choose, well she actually grabbed the remote before he could think but he indeed did not protest, so the vampire assumed he didn't mind watching whatever she wanted. Caroline was thorn if she would make him go through the torture of doing a marathon on her favorite TV show or pick a romantic comedy.

"Marry me?" Klaus lifted his eyebrow at her choice. "Are you trying to say anything, love?" And Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at his question.

"It is a really good movie, ok?" she replied and he gave her a 'oh really? face'. "The story is about this girl who thought that her boyfriend was going to propose but didn't and leave to Ireland to something work related. She follows him because there is this old tradition where women can propose to their partners in a – " And Klaus took the remote from her before she could finish.

"How about no TV?" and turned off the device. "Only talking." And he paused before turning to her "I still want to know your hopes and dream, love"

"And I still am too smart to be seduced by you, _love_ " she replied on the same tone using his endearment.

"I don't know if you can still say that, sweetheart" Klaus said slowly. Caroline just gave him a glare and a 'shut up'. They were in a funny mood, she wanted to stay that way, although she had no doubt he would try to push her further.

"You and your little obsession over me know everything it has to know" Caroline stated matter-of-factly but keeping the amusing sound on the phrase.

"I had to know how to take your breath, love, since my normal tricks did not work" and he chuckled.

He seemed about to continue and Caroline didn't like the loving look that followed the chuckle; he was about to make the air heavier and she didn't want that. So she spoke before he could "So you switched body with my boyfriend of the time to see if that could work?" still mocking.

"That, and the attempt to still a few kisses, or more" he answered faster, and they both laughed.

They spent the rest of the knight joking just like old friends. They ate the whole pizza and Klaus gave Caroline a blood bag. She decided she would stay a little longer to see if Rebekah and the others would come back with news. They decided to watch TV and he allowed her to choose the channel so she put it on MTV.

"So they are all terrible in relationships, and someone in this house is their perfect match?" He asked trying to understand Are You The One?

"Yep" she said giving emphasis on the p

"And what is he wiping about?" he wondered. Caroline was surprised with his interest on the show.

"He thinks that this girl is his perfect match, but she only likes him as friend. She is into that dude with an accent" she stated

"Pretty much as you, huh?" Klaus cockily said, and Caroline just rolled her eyes

"Yeah, pretty much! I didn't remember that I told you about the new Australian guy from my creative writing class" she sarcastically replied.

"I see you have a type" he answered with a smirk playing on his face.

"And you don't?" was the only thing Caroline said. Klaus kept his smirk and returned his gaze to the TV. Of course he would keep the smile; he was getting certain that he had her right where he wanted. He noticed that she was jealous about his relationship with Cami.

After another long silence – which was becoming quite common between them – Klaus broke the silence trying to bring the cheerful mood back "You have to tell Stefan that you do not love him or have any intend to return the feeling" he paused and gave her an amused look "since you are in love with someone else"

"Of course I am" she rolled her eyes to his statement. Was her impression, or Klaus was getting more full of himself by the minute? "But how can you be sure that I don't want to be with Stefan? At least give him a chance? I haven't made my mind, yet" that wasn't a completely lie, sometimes she did wondered how a relationship with Stefan would be, if she would learn to love him in a romantic way. But the main reason of her 'confession' was to take that smirk away from Klaus' face.

And Caroline succeeded on the task; the hybrid smile vanished and was replaced with a serious look. Caroline sworn she saw a glimpse of hurt on his eyes, which he hid with indifference.

"I do not love Stefan in a boyfriend-ish way but he is everything I ever wanted as a boyfriend. He is good, loving, gentle, caring, and thoughtful. I've been through enough bad relationships! It would be good for once have someone who actually is good to me" she didn't know why she had to explain herself to the hybrid, but she wanted to.

"And you believe that if it was between you and his precious Elena he would choose you?" Klaus started angrily. "You need someone who puts you first; someone who sees and appreciate the light in you, but also embrace your darkness. You need someone who is your equal; someone who will always be there for you no matter what!" he was basically shouting.

"Well I've never met someone who could fulfil that list you just made! If you find him, please do the favor to warn me!" she was also screaming now.

"Caroline" he hissed.

"Wait! You think you are that guy? Well if it was between me and your fucking hybrids, who would you choose?" Klaus responded her words with an angry glare, he was about to answer when she continued. "And where were you when I most needed?" Again before he could speak "And last not forget that you slept with HAYLEY!

The room fell in absolutely silence.

"How did you-"Klaus couldn't end his phrase, just as he couldn't mask the feeling playing on his face; surprise, concern and hurt.

"I didn't. Only suspected" and just like Klaus, Caroline couldn't control the hurt on her voice. So it was true. The hybrid had slept with Hayley. The werewolf was right on what she said the other night; Caroline would never be enough.

"Caroli-" Klaus began.

"You don't have to explain yourself" she interrupted him before he could come with any excuse. "There is just one thing I want to know-"

"Before" the hybrid answered as if he had read her mind. That eased Caroline's heart. He slept with Hayley before they encounter in the woods, so it probably happened when she was still with Tyler.

After a long pause again, Caroline said "Okay" and returned her attention to the TV. But the tension in the room was still there. No one of them dared to speak, move or even look at each other for the next two hours that followed.

Caroline's phone vibrated alerting her that it was someone's birthday, and that was when she saw the hour. "I think I'll go back to the hotel. It's quite late, and I'm tired" she stated without looking at Klaus and getting up.

"It's late, Caroline." He stopped her. "New Orleans at this hour is no place for a foreign baby vampire" and forced her to turn and look at him.

"I think I can take care of myself, Klaus" and he just lifted his eyebrow at her statement. "Shut it!" she replied before he could list all the times that he saved her, or how she ridiculously put herself in danger and blah blah blah. "I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

"We have plenty rooms here. Just pick one." He gesture to the house.

"Well, I'm paying for my hotel room, so I would prefer to sleep there so my money won't be wasted. Not everyone is old enough to collect a fortune." She said matter-of-factly.

"Stop being stubborn! I'm not allowing you to put yourself at risky for something shallow as that. Just go to the first room you see" did he just ordered her?

"FINE! No need to go 'powerful original hybrid' on me! Gosh!" he had this thing where he could make her lose her patience like no one else. "Aren't you going to show me the way?" she asked irritated.

"Follow me" and he left to the stairs with a grin on his face.

Klaus took Caroline to a beautiful guest room, gave her a set of Rebekah's pijamas and left to his own room. Caroline didn't even bother to change, she was exhausted, and she simply took her shoes off and fell on the gigantic bed. It didn't take long for her to be swallowed by her dreams.

* * *

 _"Caroline!'_ a voice screamed on her head

 _"Caroline! Wake up!"_ the voice was desperate.

"Caroline!" she snapped her eyes open as she recognized the voice. It was Klaus. He was holding her shoulders and had a worried look on his face. "Caroline, what happened?"

It took her sometime to absolve what had just happened. It hadn't been a dream, neither a nightmare. Ii had just being too real, too much real. She could feel the pain on her back, the exact place where she had been staked.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded full of concern

" **The heretics** "


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing memories

Sorry for the long wait guys! I just finished high school and had my finals and university tests so it was a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise I will try to update this week!

Oh and I realized that sometimes I right quiet instead of quite or vice-versa ahahahahah

Sorry again for keeping you guys waiting.

OH AND WE WILL SURVIVE THIS KLAMILLE BULLSHIT DO NOT WORRY! KLAROLINE NEVER DIES!

And thanks for all your amazing reviews and suggestions!  
And for the first time I'm not starting with a Halsey lyric! AHAHAHAHA

* * *

 ** _Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts_**

 _\- Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Caroline woke up with the sound of her phone. She was about to ask her mom to prepare her breakfast because today was Sunday, and every Sunday her mother stayed home and they would spend the whole morning together watching silly movies. She was about to scream "mom" when she realized that she wasn't at her bed and that wasn't her room or city. The last days played on her mind and then she felt another presence in the room. She took courage and opened her eyes just to meet his.

Klaus looked at her with a worried expression and she didn't understand the why. He approached her and sit by her bed. And his voice got out of his mouth as a whisper "Are you feeling alright, love?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she tried to get up but he didn't allow.

He froze in his place and looked perplexed at her "You truly don't remember?"

"What should I remember?" she questioned him. He stayed there with his worry gaze on her while his mind worked with millions scenarios. "The last thing I remember was you being a total ass while trying to be gentleman" she expected it to make him calm down but it seemed to have done the exact contrary. "WHAT. SHOULD. I. REMEMBER." Caroline demanded.

"Last night I woke up with you screaming, so I came to your room and found you trembling in your sleep. I tried to wake you but I couldn't. Then I tried to get inside your head but something stopped me. When I finally managed to wake you up it was just for you to say 'the heretics' and go back to sleep"

"What? How I don't remember that?" How could something like that happen and she didn't remember? Every time the heretics got into her dreams before she remembered, so why this time was so special that they had to make her forget?

"I'm just as clueless as you" the hybrid answer.

When she mentioned to get up, he helped her as if she was made of porcelain "Klaus, I'm fine. Whatever they it didn't affect for too long" Caroline believed it would calm him down.

"Love, you didn't see what I see, so let me be worried" the words got out of his mouth as a whisper. The worry that was on his voice and face made her shut up and allow him to continue treating her like something breakable.

Klaus led Caroline till the kitchen where he prepared what she usually had for breakfast. "How do you –" before she could finish he just lifted his eyebrow. Of course that like every good stalker he knew that every morning she eats pancakes and drinks milk with coffee (not the other way around). He put the plate in front of her and watched as she devoured her meal.

"Did Elijah or Rebekah send any news?" she questioned him expecting that he would stop looking at her as if she was some lost puppy.

"Rebekah sent me a message warning that they were going on a little trip to talk to some elder witch Davina is friend with" he continued treating her as lost child.

"Okay. So we continue here doing nothing. I mean you continue your reading on the heretics while I just sit there and wait" she stated frustrated.

"Or maybe we could do far more pleasurable things, love. I mean, we do have this gigantic house just for ourselves." He gave her a daring look.

"There it is the asshole we all know and love" she said in the middle of her laugh.

"And there it is the smile that brings light whatever it goes" he stated, and even though he didn't say a thing about the love part it didn't go unnoticed, he just preferred to comment about it.

"I better go back to the hotel to change and get some blood before we start our daily mission" Caroline stated as she moved towards the door.

"Let's go" he followed her.

* * *

"So Freya is your sister?" Caroline couldn't contain that question anymore.

"You hold that question for a long time" he chuckled; "And yes, Freya is my older sister"

"How? I mean, she isn't a vampire, so she isn't immortal, but to be your sister she might be like a billion or something, right? She inquired.

"I believe the doppelganger shared with you our history, am I correct?" Caroline just nodded; "Well, Freya is the sister who were supposedly dead and made us come to the other world. The truth is that my mother gave her to our wicked aunt so she could have other children." He gave her time to digest all the information before continuing. "Dear Aunt Dalia was quite found to dark magic and wanted a substitute to her sister who had left her for a dreadful Viking. She raised Freya and created a spell that allowed them to be wake for a year each hundred years. My sister, tired of the wickedness of our aunt, ran away. Dalia found her when all the Mikaelsons who were still alive found each other once more and then with the help of our most 'beloved' mother we defeated Dalia, and I was allowed to watch my mother perish a fourth time."

"That is quite a story" Caroline was without words, and this is something difficult to happen.

"I know"

"Wait. Fourth time? Shouldn't it be the third?" Caroline raised her brow.

"This is a story for another time" And they stayed quiet until they arrived Caroline's hotel.

Caroline didn't even bother to tell him to wait for her in the lobby because something told her she wouldn't have a choice on that. They entered in her hotel room and she made her way to the mini fridge. She grabbed a blood bag; and felt her vampire features coming out. Just like the other time they were in this position she turned away so he couldn't see it and the hybrid sighed.

She gathered a few clothes and went to the bathroom without bothering to throwing Klaus a look. She locked the door for reasons. She took a bath, got ready and went back to the room just to find all of her things packed.

"Excuse me?" she lifted her eyebrow.

"Don't even try to reason me. Caroline" and he mentioned for them to get out.

* * *

Klaus gave her bag to a hybrid passing by and lead her to a different direction.

"And where are we going?" she inquired.

"There is something I want to show you before we go back to our task" and he flashed them away.

Klaus took Caroline to what the recognized as the Bayou.

"Wow" she was speechless. The place was truly amazing, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was a big contrast with city, while the city had it's on buzz and full of energy, the Bayou was calm and peaceful.

"When I want to take a time away from all the problems I come here" Klaus stated absorbing their around.

"I can see why"

They stayed quiet for another few minutes.

Caroline was the one to break the silence. "Last night wasn't the first time something like that happened. They tortured me. They locked me in one of their rooms and tortured me for days; when they finally let me go they started to torture me on my dreams. The heretics truly enjoyed driving me mad. I couldn't sleep for weeks because of fear what would happen when I closed my eyes."

"Caroline" he whispered in shock.

"I'm fine now. Believe it or not, but see your own father torturing you because he sees you like a monster is worst." Caroline knew that Klaus would understand what she said.

He moved closed to her and gently forced her to look at him. "I'm so sorry. I wished I could've been there and prevented all of that" Caroline thought for a second that she saw tears threating to roll down his face. "But I promise I will make them pay" and if there was any evidence of the tears she swore she saw they were vanished by the rage take controlled him for a few seconds.

They stayed quite staring at each other too close. But neither of them was self-aware of how little the distance between them was. They were too focused on the feelings that were passing through their minds and bodies.

"Anything would you like to share?" Klaus sounded more like a pleading than a joke or a demanding.

"Not yet" she answered shyly. "Do you have anything you would like to share?" it was supposed to be a tease but it went like a pleading just like when Klaus asked.

"Not yet, love" he copied her.

"I think we should go back to the city them. I'm a little hungry."

"As my lady wish" he took her hand, kissed and flashed them back to the city.

* * *

"Today will I be allowed to choose my meal?" Caroline teased.

"No" he answered with that cocky smirk on his face. Yeah they had left the heavy subjects at the Bayou.

"Can I at least know what we are eating?" she really hated not being in control.

"Calm you control freak self a little, love. Have a little faith" and with that remark he only won a annoyed look from Caroline.

They were actually eating at his place. He told her that he had a special chef to prepare their food, what kind of disappointed Caroline a little because she for a moment had the insane thought that the hybrid did some domestic tasks.

"Fine! You have an wonderful taste on food" she surrendered after a few bites.

"No need to say what we already know, sweetheart" his smirk was bigger than normal. "So tell me something about this time we spent apart that you didn't tell me yet."

"I believe I told you everything. Unless you would like to know about hot college boys with nothing on their heads" she stated.

"You are getting tired of those idiots a lot sooner than I imagined. That wouldn't have anything to do with our time on the woods, would?" he eyesexed her with the last stated.

"Ugh" she reacted before she got caught in his trap. "Tell me about you and what you have been through since the last time we saw each other"

"Nothing much interesting" he trying to run from her question but Caroline had no intent on allowing that.

"Liar! Please you truly want me to believe that taking a city isn't interesting? Please tell me the late Klaus Mikaelson's world domination attempts" they both laughed. "C'mon you must have done something interesting besides getting a new sister and a _girlfriend_ " Yep, right after she said that she realized she had just fell in his trap by the way his eyes showed amusement.

" _Girlfriend?_ And who would that be exactly?" He was finding the situation to amusing in Caroline's opinion and she had no way to run from that now. So she decided to fall completely in his trap this time, but she would definitely make her way out.

"You know, the other blonde – who looks too similar to me – works on bar, wants to be a therapist, speaks Portuguese fluently" she couldn't contain the disgust on her statement. That was old Caroline showing that she was still there somewhere.

"Camille?" he laughed. "Is Caroline Forbes jealous?" he chuckled. "Careful, love, someone might think you have feelings for me"

"I'm not jealous, I just think you could have picked someone who looked a little less like me. Okay her personality is completely different – although she is really cute and adorable, she is also pretty much boring and nosey. But even so you could have picked someone different than me. Someone might say that the almighty hybrid has a type for woman" he only lifted his eyebrows at her words. "Is just weird, okay?"

"Please tell me what is holding you back now? What is stopping you from admitting that what we have is more than a connection Caroline?" he dared her.

"The fact that you went 'chasing' the first blonde you found in this fucking town. Okay I know that you never meant to wait eternity by yourself, but you could've at least picked someone who didn't seem like an improved version of me. Someone who is better at everything!" she slashed. If Caroline wasn't sure she had fallen on his trap now she was.

And before Klaus could reply Caroline's phone rang. She took a minute to clear her mind before answering.

"Hello?"

" _Hey blondie, had your fun with the doggy in the woods yet_?" she could she Damon's stupid smirk. And she kind of realized how Damon's smirk wasn't at all as attractive, adorable or infuriating as Klaus';

"What you want Damon?" she was in no mood for his jokes.

" _Just checking. Stef asked me to do so while he was a little busy trying to kill step-daddy_." He stopped. " _And Caroline I was wondering, do you have any marks on your chest?"_

"What?"

" _Because we do, so we were just wondering if…."_ Damon tried to continue .

"No marks on my chests. What form is this mark?"

" _It is an X. Stefan and Valerie have one too."_ Damon told her.

"Valerie as heretic Valerie?" Caroline inquired.

" _There is much more than we know, Caroline. You need to ask Stefan this story; he is the one who needs to tell you."_ Damon said carefully

"Fine. I'll try to find something on this X things. Any news you have of Elena or Bonnie please call me!"

" _Thank you! And don't worry I will."_ And they both hangout.

Caroline looked at Klaus expecting him to throw her all his knowledge and solve everything like he always did.

"I believe I've heard something about this X thing but I'll ask Elijah because he have a better memory than I" he grabbed his phone and started texting.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked as they got out of the mansion. "I thought we were going to continue the research or whatever."

"We will, but first we need something to keep the heretics away from you mind before we figure out what they done to you last night."

"An amulet?" she inquired.

"Anything that keeps you safe but I believe a potion would be more affective" he stated.

After a little awkward silence for the first time since she got to New Orleans Klaus was the one to break it. "That Enzo guy who died, were you two friends?" He surprised the vampire because she herself hadn't mourned Enzo, she didn't forget his death, but just like everything else she just hadn't found time. And she also didn't want to find time; Caroline didn't want to realize that she would have to live in a world without him calling her beautiful and gorgeous and his not so funny jokes.

"Yes, we were. We quite close actually. Oh gosh, I will miss him calling me gorgeous and his cockiness."

"I'm sorry…" She could feel in his voice that he meant that.

"You too were much alike. Both have accents, extremely cocky, bad jokes, a too much adept of murdering. So you guys would have basically hated each other" she concluded.

"You really think that low of me?" she just lifted her eyebrow at his question.

"Oh, and let's not forget that you have now just like him with a bad haircut." And she played with his hair.

"What is the problem with my hair?" he gave her a fake hurt face.

"How about everything? But we could always start with how you suddenly forget what cut your hair is? I mean how on earth do you think that this" she mentioned to his hair "is good? Your hair was pretty good the way it was in Mystic Falls. I know here you are embracing you werewolf side but there is no need start looking like a dog. I mean you were the biggest gel lover and now you just…." Caroline ended a little too excited but what could she do since she actually loved his hair before.

"Ouch love, you hurt me with those mean words. But good to know that you were so fond of my hair." He smirked.

"Oh shut up!" She could feel her cheeks getting red. "And when are we arriving at this witch who you said would help us?" she changed the subject.

"We will meet her at Cami's bar" Klaus declared and Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of the girl and the hybrid chuckled at her action.

By the time they arrived at the bar the witch wasn't there yet. Klaus offered Caroline a drink, which she refused because she didn't trusted herself drunk with Klaus anymore, especially now that it was getting even harder resist him.

Klaus went to do a phone call leaving Caroline alone. "Hey" Camille approached the vampire out of nowhere before she could lose herself in her thoughts. "What brings you to our lovely establishment today?"

"We are apparently waiting for a witch to show up" Caroline mentioned to Cami to sit with her – it would take a while for her to lose her small town girl manners.

"So where the powerful Klaus Mikaelson took you today?" Cami teased.

"The Bayou" Caroline told. "That place is quite beautiful" Cami just nodded at her statement.

"You seem more off than the other days. Something is troubling you?" noticing Caroline's face at her question. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"It's fine. I guess I'm just not used with someone noticing that I'm not actually fine." Caroline concluded. "But you are right I'm not fine. There are some witches/vampires messing with my head, ny city gone to hell, a very close friend died, my best friend is missing, some months ago I lost my mom, I have really confusing feelings and I just feel useless"

"Wow, that is a lot" Cami was probably looking for the right words to say. "I have an idea, you tell me a crappy story and I tell one of mine, what about that?"

"Sure. But let's start with the stupid ones like worst date ever" Cami nodded. "Well, there was this once when I was making out with this guy I was dating and things were getting steamy, he took my shirt off, and then suddenly his mother – who, by the way, had abandoned her children – appeared out of nowhere."

"Ouch" Cami couldn't contain her laughter. "Okay, my turn, it was my prom night and I was wearing this ridiculous dress that I thought was the most amazing thing. My date was this really hot guy I always had crush on, we were dancing when suddenly the music stopped, and this guy best friend went up on the stage and did this beautiful speech of how he was in love with my date. They ended up going to the hotel together and I went home by foot."

Caroline was laughing really hard "A beautiful story for the couple, but for you not so much!" she took her time to control her laughing "Okay what now?"

"How about worst love declaration?" Cami suggested.

"I have plenty. There is this one: it was my birthday I had just broken up with my boyfriend who was a hybrid and then he showed up at my birthday party – which was also kind of my funeral – he told he loved me, we started making out and he bit me. And hybrid's just like werewolf's bites kill vampires; the only cure is the original hybrid blood. You can guess the rest"

"You should have seen her acting all brave on her death bed. That was poetically beautiful" Klaus joined them. "Sorry to interrupt but our witch just gave us the pleasure of her presence." And motioned Caroline to follow him to a private room of the bar.

"Caroline, this is Harriet and she will help me keep you safe" she fought really hard to not roll her eyes at what he had just said.

"I will need both of you to share with me something really personal, a memory" the witch Harriet said.

"Wait both of us? I'm the one they are after, why Klaus needs to share a memory too? It is not like he is getting whatever you are going to give me right?" the vampire was seriously confused.

"Because I will need to drain something to keep the spell going" Caroline only lifted her eyebrow. "Klaus will provide energy to the spell, this way it will keep going nonstop. The side effects are different for each duet; sometimes they can enter into each other's dreams, or have the same dream, or can read the other minds and even communicate telepathically. But the common is that nothing of this kind happens"

"So in order to keep the heretics away from my head I'm allowing Niklaus Mikaelson inside it? How I don't see that this is any better? I truly believe I prefer the heretics" she blonde responded.

"Why, love? Afraid that I get to see your deepest desires?" he provoked her.

"Seriously?" was all that she could say. "Fine. Let's get this over with. What kind of memory you need?"

"The first time you saw each other and a moment you felt something really strong for the one that will complete the link. The second need to be deep or else it won't work." The witch prepared a few things. "The one who needs protection first" she pointed to Caroline. "Please give me your hand and think of your first meeting"

So Caroline did what was asked. The first time she saw Klaus was when he turned Tyler into in hybrid. Rebekah got hold of her when he entered the room and didn't even notice her; the only thing he said to her was " _If he doesn't feed he will die anyway, love"_ and he didn't even look at her. That was the one time she witnessed one of Klaus' darkest sides. His obsession with hybrids and the killing and hurting people for fun.

When she first saw him of course she thought he was attractive, but a dark kind of attractive, like his look was part of a trap. That they in the school she could never imagine how close they would become or how she would see that his beauty wasn't only a trap, but also a cover to his wrecked interior. She would never guess that she – Caroline Forbes – would find light in him; would find goodness.

"That is enough" the witch brought her back from her thoughts. "Now I will need the one time you felt the strongest pull to him. " noticing Caroline's expression the witch added "Take your time"

When was the time she felt the strongest pull towards Klaus? During their rounds in the woods? Or the time he saved her when Tyler bit her? Or when he saved her from his bite? Or when he told her the hummingbird story? It was like every time they were together she had this mix of emotions. And that was when she decided.

"I'm ready" she told Harriet, who nodded and took Caroline hands.

The memory Caroline gave her wasn't any of those you would have imagined but the one of him with her Miss Mystic Falls application. Between all of those full of intensity and feelings she ended up picking this. She chose this one because that was the time when she realized she already had feelings towards him that were more than lust. That was the time when she realized she was starting to fall for him. That was time when she truly saw Niklaus the man, not the powerful hybrid Klaus. That one time she saw a man who had been hurt and fought every day to keep living and forget of his past. A man who spent his whole life not being able to control things so he tries to control everything. A man who shuts everyone out before they hurt him. That was the time when she saw a man who wants to be loved and love back. She saw a good man behind all that evil façade.

That was the day when she realized how much alike they were. She truly saw what he kept telling her over and over again, they were the same. She fought hard to admit it, she tried to prove him wrong but in the end he was right. They were to control freaks who would do anything to keep those who they love safe. Two people too insecure who puts armors in order to hide that flaw. That was the moment she realized Klaus Mikaelson was truly capable of love.

"That is more than enough" the witch alerted.

Caroline did not dare to look at Klaus, she had just went through too much of thinking about him and her feelings, she couldn't give him the satisfaction of seen them written on her face. She, although look at the witch, who had a tear rolling over her cheek, and that was when the vampire realized that she also was crying.

"Your turn" Harriet turned towards Klaus.

Caroline didn't watched Klaus thinking of her because she thought would be something to intimate. But she did wonder what would he think, what was the first time he saw her. Did he meet Caroline when she was in Alaric's body? Or he happened to see her when she was going to be used as a sacrifice in his ritual? She was truly curious. But what kept her intrigue was what his most emotional memory of her was.

The witch finished the ritual, explained Caroline when she should drink the potion and they made their away back to the mansion.

"You cried sharing one of your memories" Klaus stated and Caroline was wondering if he would ask which memory was, or why she cried.

"Yes" was all that she said, and prayed that he wouldn't ask further.

And he didn't.

* * *

 **Well I know not the best ending, or my best chapter but...**

 **I truly hope you guys liked!**

 **And It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou I added the X thing for you**

 **Oh I just a reminder that I will not follow what is truly happening in TVD since I stopped watching it because it got to my nerves;**

 **I wanted to do an amulet thing instead of potion but I reminded that in my favorite fic by Willowaus they use a kind of amulet, so I didn't want to copy! (you guys should really read her fics because they are just amazing! Her fics brought me back to the world of fanfiction)**

 **Okay I might making Caroline and Cami friends but the truth is that I kind of like Cami, I just hate her with Klaus or Marcel. I like Camille from s1 not this new Camille they created.**

 **Please tell what you guys** **thought of this chapter, the good and bad.**


End file.
